


(Secret) Santa Tell Me

by stumblinginthestars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Pining, asahi knows, daisuga - Freeform, pure fluff, team christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblinginthestars/pseuds/stumblinginthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is team mom, enjoys spicy food, and is in love with the Christmas season despite his poor ability to acclimate to weather colder than seventy-five. He organizes the team’s Christmas party each year, and this year is no different. Except this year, he gets help from his best friend who also happens to be his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Secret) Santa Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set to Ariana Grande's song: Santa Tell Me  
> I didn't have a beta, so please let me know if anything needs editing! xoxo

Sugawara Koushi is team mom, enjoys spicy food, and is in love with the Christmas season despite his poor ability to acclimate to weather colder than seventy-five. He organizes the team’s Christmas party each year, and this year is no different. He had asked each member what days they could and couldn’t do for a party and was able to pick December the twentieth. Today.

Suga yawns largely as he shuffles up to the club room, keys dangling from his left hand, reflecting the morning sun and a box wrapped in polk-a-dot red and white wrapping held carefully in the other hand. He rubs his eye with the back of his left hand and, once the bleariness from sleep is rubbed away, he sees someone standing outside the club room doors. He quirks a crooked smile upon seeing that it is his best friend since he was a first year.

“Daichi-san!” he greets, his smile broadening until it glistens brighter than the sun. He can’t help it. Daichi always makes him happy. “You’re a few hours early for the party.”

Daichi chuckles at that, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his thick jacket and a carefully-wrapped gift tucked under his right arm. “I thought I’d help you decorate for the party.” He replies with a half shrug.

“Okay, but if you’re doing that just to try and get me to tell you who I drew for Secret Santa, your attempts are futile,” Suga teases with a laugh as he twists the key in the door’s lock, ignoring how Daichi doesn’t scoot away to give him room. Ignoring how close they are standing.

The door is pushed open and the gym is icy. Suga shudders through his jacket, scarf, and gloves.

“I’ll turn the heat up for you,” Daichi says as he sets his gift and jacket aside and jogs across the floor. Suga watches him run, his thin, green long-sleeve fitting nicely around his broad shoulders as he jogs. “We don’t want you turning into an ice-sculpture. Although, it would be a cool decoration for the party.”

“Hush, Daichi,” Suga sticks his tongue out playfully as he sets his gift alongside Daichi’s. He eyes the glistening silver wrapping on Daichi’s gift and the white silk ribbon that is wrapped around it and fastened in an almost-perfect—if not slightly lopsided—bow on the top. He turns and walks over to the supply closet, Daichi a few yards behind. He rifles around before finding the cardboard box stuffed with Christmas decorations in the far corner. He lugs it out, waving off Daichi’s offers to grab it because it’s fairly heavy. Suga hefts it to the center of the floor, setting it down.

“You can help me put up the net,” he tells Daichi as he turns back to the supply room.

Daichi and he pull out the net and Suga yawns again as they carefully unroll it a few feet from where the box lays. “You awake yet?” Daichi asks, mouth set in a teasing smirk.

“Barely,” Suga laughs as he pulls off his heavy overcoat, scarf, and gloves, leaving him in only his pink tee with a fleet of lavender reindeer on it and black team jacket. “I was up late studying for the upcoming semester.”

He sees Daichi shake his head out of his peripheral vision as they lift the net from the floor. “Do you even need to study? Your marks are always so good.” Daichi says, tying off one string on his end.

“Because I study.” Suga counters, tying his first knot.

“Right,”

They work silently for a moment, enjoying each other’s company. The sun is high enough in the sky now that it’s starting to peek through the tall windows. The light catches on Daichi’s shiny wrapping, reigniting Suga’s curiosity.

“By the way, Daichi-san,” he starts, bending over slightly to work on the last knot, “your gift is wrapped extremely well. A major improvement from last year’s. Did you take a class?”

The previous two years, Daichi’s wrapping had been less-than pretty. They had been messy, crinkled messes, covered in too-much tape. Year one had been a gift of a hydroflask water bottle and Daichi hadn’t even put it into a box prior to wrapping it, just crumbling and taping the wrapping around it. This year’s gift, in comparison, is like the Golden Pavilion being compared to mud huts.

Daichi’s face seems to heat up at Sugawara’s question, hand reaching to rub the back of his neck as he stands at his full height after finishing the final knot. “I-uh- I had Michimiya help me out a little. She showed me how to do it so I could wrap it myself.” he chuckles. “She’s a good sensei.”

Suga feels his heart drop slightly at the mention of Yui Michimiya. She was a very beautiful third year as well and many people thought that she and Daichi would make a good couple. He schools his face, trying not to let his feelings show. “Yes, she seems to have been much help,” he replies softly, busying himself with digging through the box of decorations.

“Suga, you okay?” Daichi kneels beside the box as well.

Obviously, Sugawara’s voice had betrayed him. He nods sharply, plastering a smile on his face as he looks up at Daichi. “Of course, I was just thinking of where to put all this.” He lies, but doesn’t notice how Daichi’s brow scrunches minutely.

“Suga…”

“You can wrap the tinsel around the top of the net?” Suga interrupts, holding up the wad of shimmery red and green décor. “I’ll go grab the step-stool for you.” And he retreats to the supply closet where he takes a moment to let the pain of unrequited love sweep over him in privacy. He grips a fistful of the front of his zipped jacket, muttering, “What are you doing, Koushi?”

He emerges, face back in his signature grin. “I almost couldn’t find it!” he calls to Daichi as he carries it forwards. “You would have had to jump in order to decorate!”

Daichi laughs a little, taking the stool gratefully. Suga turns away and begins pulling out all the odds and ends before grabbing snowflake streamers and going to hang them along the walls. He’s carefully taping them up, focusing all his energy on making sure the white snowflakes are all aligned and not crooked. He looks over his shoulder and sees Daichi carefully twisting the tail end of the tinsel around the end of the net before hopping down from the stool. He turns back to his work, taping up another piece of the snowflake decorations.

“What should I do now?” Daichi asks from behind him.

“Could you text Asahi to remind him to bring water and eggnog?” Suga responds, not looking up from his work. “And Kageyama, too? He said his mother would bake us snacks.”

“Sure,” Daichi’s voice is soft and Suga hears the tapping of Daichi texting, letting his shoulders slump slightly.

Once the tapping stops, Suga has wrapped the walls in snow. He steps back to survey his decorations with his hands on his hips. Daichi tells him that Asahi forgot to buy eggnog, but he had said he’d stop by a store when he picks Noya up. Suga nods, looking at his own phone screen and says, “Thank you.” It is one hour until the party which had been set to start at noon so that Yachi could drop by before she had to leave with her mother to visit relatives that night.

He began rifling through the box of decorations again, handing various things to Daichi and taking things himself. Soon, the gymnasium is transformed into a winter wonderland. Suga smiles brightly as he spins around in the middle of the floor to look at all the decorations. Daichi is plugging up the radio and switching over to a Christmas station. The room is filled with music and Suga bounces to the pop beat of C-ute’s “Aitai Lonely Christmas”, not missing the theme of the song as he catches sight of Daichi bending over the cardboard box again. He averts his eyes, checking the time again. Fifteen minutes.

“Suga, what about this?” Daichi asks, pulling the silver-haired setter’s attention to him.

Suga looks to see that Daichi is holding up a sprig of leafy-greens with white berries on the end of a string. He replies, “Oh, that’s mistletoe. Tanaka-san brought it last year in hopes of kissing Kiyoko Shimizu-san.” He chuckles at the memory.

“Oh yeah,” Daichi drones, a smile playing on his lips. “Where should I hang it?”

Suga shrugs. “You don’t really have to hang that up. It’s not entirely necessary and kind of dumb.”

Daichi shrugs and begins tying it to the bottom of the volleyball net in the exact middle. “Well, I’m hanging it here.” He winks at Suga, adding, “Just in case.”

Suga flushes pink, aware that the wink probably meant nothing. The door creaks open and Noya bunces in with Asahi behind him, loud voice praising Suga for all his hard work yet again. “This looks awesome!” he exclaims, eyes on the stars atop either side of the net, clutching a carton of eggnog and a pack of paper cups to his chest.

“Well, this year I had some help,” Suga says as he bows thankfully. “Daichi-san came early and did half of this.”

“That was _kind_ of you, Daichi,” Asahi says as he sets a pack of water bottles and his and Noya’s secret Santa gifts on the sidelines, an underlying tone to his voice that makes Daichi flush bright red and Noya look questioningly up at the ace.

“Would you shut up, Asahi?!” Daichi says under his breath.

Asahi tenses in fear, stammering, _“I apologize, captain!”_

“What are you talking about?” Noya asks at the same time as Suga chides, “Daichi, don’t scare Asahi!”

The door opens and Coach Ukai walks in, wearing track pants and jacket over a Christmas tree tee and sandals over his socks. “Good afternoon,” he smiles, hefting a red sack onto the floor.

“What’s in the bag?” Noya asks, finally setting the eggnog and cups down alongside the water. He pulls off his jacket, showing his candy-cane turtleneck underneath.

“It’s for when everyone arrives.” Coach says with a smirk.

That doesn’t seem to take long, the rest of the team and their managers arriving within the next five minutes. Soon the gym is full of chattering and laughter. Kageyama’s mother had baked them a Christmas cake that he set up on a small table dragged from the back of the supply room. Hinata is bouncing around, his small cup of eggnog adding to his usual energy as he compliments Tsukki and Yamaguchi’s Christmas sweaters loudly. Tsukki rolls his eyes, but accepts the compliment, sighing, “Thank you, but this isn’t a Christmas sweater. It’s just a sweater.”

“But it’s green and has a red dinosaur on it?” Hinata sounds confused. “Aren’t those Christmas colors?”

Yamaguchi wraps an arm around his stomach as he doubles over cackling a laugh, crinkling his snowman-patterned sweater.

“Do you like mine?!” Hinata asks, proudly puffing out his chest to display the knitted sweater.

“What is it supposed to be?” Kageyama drones over a sip of eggnog.

“It’s a snowman like Yamaguchi’s!!” Hinata exclaims, waving his hands wildly.

“Oh.”

“You didn’t even wear anything Christmas-y!” Hinata accuses and Suga sighs, readying himself to break up the oncoming argument.

“Yes I did!”

Suga feels someone come to stand beside him and looks to Daichi, who is also watching Hinata and Kageyama’s exchange. The captain’s arms are crossed and he leans over slightly, whispering to Suga, “How is that Christmas-y?”

Suga looks over Kageyama’s black sweatpants, black team jacket, and plain white tee. He shrugs at the same time as Tsukki says, “You’re wearing the same thing you wear every day, Kageyama.”

Kageyama scowls over his tiny paper cup. “This is a Christmas shirt.”

Suga and Daichi lean slightly to eye the shirt, unconvinced until Tobio pulls the left side of his jacket aside to reveal a tiny, red and green candy cane logo stitched above his heart. Daichi laughs, shaking his head as Sugawara’s tinkling laugh fills the gymnasium along with Hinata’s loud, “Gwaaaah?!”

Coach Ukai claps his hands after a few more minutes, saying, “Time for secret Santa?”

The team circles up to sit on the floor. Daichi waves Suga over from where he’s standing near the net, package tucked under one arm. “Suga, sit by me!”

Suga nods and walks through the center of the circle, taking the empty space in between Tanaka and the captain as everyone is lowering themselves to a seat on the cool floor of the gym. Coach Ukai comes over, carrying his red bag before reaching in and pulling out small baggies filled with chocolate Pocky, Umaibo, and some chocolates. He hands them out to each player, saying, “These are from myself and sensei Takeda. He is currently visiting family in Fukuoka, but told me to wish you all happy Christmas.”

The team members all announce their thanks loudly with several of them bowing. Tanaka is crunching loudly on his Pocky snacks before Ukai can even set the empty bag down. They begin secret Santa by Coach sitting between Tsukishima and Daichi, saying they’ll start at his right and work their way to the around. So, Tsukki begins, blandly saying, “Here you go, Tanaka-san.”

“Don’t you mean, Tanaka-senpei?” Tanaka asks, taking the gift while pulling a face.

“Stop making that face, Tanaka. Say thank you.” Suga says, rolling his eyes.

Tanaka frowns for a millisecond before smiling at Tsukishima and saying, “Thank you, you giant beanpole!” before tearing into the plain green wrapping paper and revealing a small case holding a game for his sister’s handheld game console. He whoops loudly, eyes shining with terrifying excitement. “Tsukki!!” he yells, waving the game overhead.

Tsukki shrugs, muttering, “Well, I got two of that one, so I thought you would like it.”

The next person in line is Kiyoko who gifts Noya with a small tube of fancy hair gel, which he holds so close everyone fears it will burst open and ooze everywhere. They slowly go around the circle, exchanging gifts and laughing because some people—Asahi and Noya—hadn’t been very sneaky at concealing who they had chosen to be the Santa to. Everyone had known that Noya had drawn Daichi’s name (he had asked everyone on the team what to buy the captain) and Daichi smiles at the gift of new knee pads for volleyball. Asahi hands Hinata his gift, which was obviously a volleyball under the pink and red striped wrapping paper. And, even though the gift was obvious, Hinata’s eyes still sparkled as he unwrapped it, bowing several times in gratitude.

“I’ll practice every day at home with this!!” he yells with determination.

Hinata then hands Kageyama a package, causing the setter to flush light pink as he takes the gift bag from Hinata’s outstretched arms. He pulls out the tissue paper and peers inside, flushing a shade of magenta. “What is it, Kageyama-san?! Let us see!” Tanaka yells around a mouthful of chocolates. Some crumbs hit Sugawara’s knee and he grimaces, brushing them off his pants.

Kageyama pulls out a sweater that is hand-stitched, bright blue with large print reading “fly” in white across the chest. “I helped my mom knit it!!” Hinata announces with a toothy grin. “I mean, she did most of it… But I did the sleeves!”

“You… dumbass…” Kageyama mutters, but he is holding the sweater fondly. Suga thinks the setter is smiling.

It’s Tanaka’s turn and he hands a wad of wrapping paper to Yamaguchi. The younger boy thanks him with a bow before unwrapping the gift and pulling several pairs of crazy-patterned socks from the wreckage of wrapping. “Uh, thanks,” he says with a laugh, holding up a particular pair dotted with volleyballs.

Tanaka nudges Suga, who is still chuckling at the socks. “Oh, my turn, huh?” he says, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “I drew Yachi-chan’s name!”

The blonde girl blushes furiously, tentatively taking the package from Suga’s hands, repeatedly bowing and saying, “Thank you very much, Sugawara-san!”

She unwraps it carefully, nervous under everyone’s gaze. She pulls out a small volleyball rulebook and says, “Oh! Thank you very much! This will be helpful!”

“You’re welcome, I noticed how much you wanted to learn and thought it would help!” Suga smiles softly, careful not to startle the young girl. “But there’s more as well.”

Her eyebrows shoot up and she sticks her hand back into the box, pulling out and array of orange and black hair ties all decorated with stars and hearts. “Sugawara-san! Thank you!” she bows again, clutching her gifts tightly.

“You always give the best gifts,” Daichi smiles, bumping his shoulder against the silver-haired boy’s.

“I just pay attention,” Suga says around a blush, very aware that Daichi was last in the lineup and that he himself had yet to receive a present. Which meant…

“I drew Sugawara Koushi’s name,” Daichi tells the team with a broad grin as he presents the gift to the boy on his left.

Suga takes the box and shakes it playfully beside his ear. It’s surprisingly light. He looks to Daichi, saying, “It’s so pretty, I don’t want to ruin all your hard work.”

“Open it!!” Asahi yells in an uncharacteristic outburst, earning him confused stares and a scolding glare from Daichi. “ _I apologize for my impatience!”_ he immediately apologizes, gaining a pat on the back from Nishinoya.

Suga quirks and eyebrow at the display, but goes back to unwrapping the gift, pulling the white ribbon off as Ariana Grande belts out “Last Christmas” in the background. His nimble fingers rip through the shiny silver wrapping paper to reveal an old box that once held volleyball shoes. He looks to Daichi, seeing the boy nervously shifting where he sits as he watches Suga. This urges Suga forward; it must be a pretty strange gift if stoic Daichi is nervous. Maybe it’s a book? He had been hinting that he wanted to read the Harry Potter series…

He opens the lid and there’s a take-out bag from Ukai’s family’s shop. Sugawara laughs, asking, “Did you just get me a spicy pork-bun, Daichi?”

Daichi doesn’t answer, but he’s watching Suga intensely.

Suga lifts the bag out and it’s too light to be a pork-bun. He unfurls the crinkled top and reaches in, fingers encircling something small and made of paper. He pulls it out, seeing it’s a small piece of paper folded into a bow (awfully folded, mind you). “Daichi? What’s this?” he questions, holding the piece of origami towards Daichi.

“You have to open it! Right, Daichi-senpei?!” Hinata asks, bouncing where he sits.

“ _Shut_ up _, Hinata!_ ” Kageyama says before eating a large bite of pretzel, crumbs falling onto the blue sweater he’s wearing.

Sugawara looks to Daichi, who nods, muttering, “Yes, uh—yeah, you unfold it.”

Limber, pale fingers cautiously undo the origami. He is careful not to tear the paper and, once it is undone, the message inside makes Sugawara’s eyes widen comically. Everyone is babbling around the circle, asking if it is tickets to a volleyball match or a gift card, some people leaning dramatically to try to read it themselves. Daichi is very quiet, watching Suga from the corner of his eye as his face turns as red as Kageyama’s had been previously.

“Are you serious, Daichi?” Suga asks, looking into the mocha-colored eyes that he’d fallen for in second year.

“What! Does! _It! SAY!?_ ” Tanaka begs, slithering over to try to snatch it from Suga’s hands.

Suga sends a swift karate chop to Tanaka’s side, sending the wing spiker careening back with an overdramatic cry. “Are you going to tell us?” Noya asks, looking hopeful as he beams at Suga.

“It’s… Do you mind if I read it aloud?” Suga asks Daichi.

“It’s your present, Sugawara…” Daichi mumbles, gaze flitting from Suga to the floor.

“He’s asking me out.” Suga simply says.

The team goes silent for a beat before cheers erupt. “Finally!” “I told you!” “Dumbass!” “Hooray!”

“You two are perfect!” Tanaka gushes, appearing between them and pulling them into a hug.

“He hasn’t given me an answer yet, Tanaka-san,” Daichi mumbles, gently pushing the enthusiastic boy off him. “He may say ‘no.’”

Everyone’s voices die down to murmurs, looking at Suga expectantly. His face is a light shade of pink and he huffs before saying, “Of course I’ll go out with you, Daichi.”

The cheers start anew, even Coach Ukai joining in with a soft, “ _Finally_.”

It turns out that the mistletoe wasn’t such a dumb decoration after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
